This invention pertains generally to the termination of standard memory devices used in multichip applications.
As a memory system becomes more complex it has become necessary to utilize non-gate array devices on high density multichip modules. The space available in multichip usage is becoming increasingly smaller as more and more devices are needed. Unfortunately, prior art devices required that termination of a standard ECL output of non-gate array devices had to be achieved by a discrete resistor mounted on the multichip substrate and, thus, separate from the integrated circuit device.
While the addition of a single discrete resistor may pose no overcrowding concerns on a multichip module, when multiplied by the number of ECL outputs of the non-gate array devices in more complex applications, the density of the package rapdily becomes burdensome.